Payment Plan
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Bell found out about the dagger, and the debt involved, and so begs Hephaistos to be able to do anything to help his Goddess. Anything. mature/smut
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

"Goddess? I'm here."

"Good, come in, come in. I'd just about woken up."

After the tentative knock, Hephaistos' voice urged the boy enter. Bell Cranel slowly opened the door to her forge, his eyes widening when he saw her current state.

"Um... Ah... Good morning, Goddess..." the young man greeted. His eyes were a gentle crimson, and his distinctive white hair was unkempt, as if he'd only just gotten out of bed.

Hephaistos was the same way; the Goddess's dark red hair hadn't been done up yet (not that she ever focused on that outside of important meetings with the other deities), and she was in a general state of undress. She wore only a white, long-sleeved shirt over her upper body, stained from the previous night's crafting project, her thigh-length leather work-boots, and her panties, which she made no intention of hiding. It left her long, slender legs pretty much exposed to the crisp morning air and Bell's wandering eyes.

Not that propriety was ever on the table whenever the two met like these on the early morning. Outside this little forge, she was a Goddess with her own familia, and he was an aspiring adventurer, representing his own goddess. Distant existences, only interacting with each other but briefly; and yet here, in this little world, they carried on in their secret way.

Hephaistos's sharp features broke into a small, fond smile as the adventurer stepped forward, loosening his normal everyday wear and placing it on a nearby chair. She hefted herself up on one of her tables, and watched him strip down while she placed her chin on her folded knees, her luscious thighs candidly exposing the thin fabric on her crotch.

When Bell was done, she smiled as he placed his hands on each boot and slowly drew her thighs apart, before he moved a little closer, melding his heat to hers. The silent exchange of their eyes didn't leave any room for interpretation, as the lad's gaze went straight to her panties.

The strange arrangement had come about when Bell Cranel had burst into her office one day for an impromptu talk. Apparently the young man had figured out that his Goddess had been working extra hard just to repay the debt on the dagger she'd commissioned from Hephaistos.

The lad had been understandably worried about Hestia, and had practically begged, on his knees (and wasn't that a familiar sight) for a chance to find a way to reduce the burden on Hestia, no matter the cost.

She'd pointed out that he should just help Hestia himself with the work, but then he'd cried that he didn't want to let her know that he knew. And thinking on it, Hephaistos did see that the other Goddess would have been very upset if she knew her own Familia had discovered the truth of the debt.

Seeing the lad acting so desperate, she had then sought to teach him something about patience by teasing him with a prank. She'd dragged him to her forge, where she'd loosened her clothes, and beckoned him close. She'd expected him to blush, or run away.

What she didn't expect was for him to actually come up and begin touching her all over, with such skill and technique that it took a long moment before she realized he was actually doing this. But by then she'd gotten "intrigued", and let him do his work.

Two hours later, she stared dully all around at their discarded pieces of clothing, at Bell Cranel, who wasn't exactly a boy anymore, nosiree; and then at her own wretched discharge steaming down her thighs and tainting her boots, mixed in with his potent fluids.

Damn the boy, and _damn_ that old man, who surely must've been responsible for his inexplicable knowledge of carnal things.

She'd actually enjoyed those two hours.

And she wanted more.

Back to the present:

Bell began to kiss all over her neck, then fondled her body over the fabric of her shirt. Hephaistos sighed as he nuzzled between her breasts and took a deep breath of her scent, lightly tickling her neck.

He slowly circled his fingers all over the outside of her breasts, before descending down to glide his palms over her belly. Then he bared her shirt over her shoulders, and brought his head up to place a chaste kiss on her skin, before pulling her loose shirt down all the way until it became a lump of cloth around her navel. Her impressive breasts hung there exposed to him, the dark areolas hardening in the morning chill.

Bell cupped each of her breasts and brought his kisses down, his mouth engulfing one of the nipples, then the other. Hephaistos made a slight, appreciative sound at the back of her throat, as he kneaded her breasts while laying his spit over her nips, which grew erect and hard.

Then he slowly worked his way even further down, his mouth travelling down the length of her navel before he reached her panties. Nibbling on the strap, he teased the panty away, before easing it all the way down to her ankles, whereupon she kicked the fabric away.

Now Bell beheld her pussy. A small clump of flaming red hair sat above her pink, and slightly moist pussy lips. He planted his hot kisses all the way around that slit, but went no further than that, causing her to caress his hair impatiently. Then he pushed his face onto her sex and laid out her tongue on her slit. The tip made the slightest movements on her inner lips, travelling down, then up, past the clit, to her humble, red bush; then down again, and then repeat. Her thighs ground against the side of his head, her hips bucking, her booted legs raised above his shoulder, as her whole body squirmed.

"Hahhhh... you're in good form today..." she murmured, voice purring in her throat, as she bit her lips.

"Mm..." Bell said, agreeing.

This was their little morning ritual, and he was just so damned good at it. Most times she was too busy, and they never got to actual sex after, but she never missed this little compact of theirs, whenever she scheduled it. And Bell never failed to show up; never failed to please her sex, until she got completely addicted. It became her little routine, to expel the stresses from the previous day and prepare her for what would be sure to come.

Her wet, sopping sex was slick with her own juices and his spit. Now Bell twirled his tongue around the hood of her clit, making small sucking motions all over the tiny organ. Proud Hephaistos keened and whined, her hands gripping him practically by the roots of his hair as he continuously serviced him. He sucked, he lolled his tongue with even greater speed; each vigorously repeated motion sending electric shivers up her spine, as stars bloomed in her vision, bringing her closer and closer.

"Aggghhh! Haaaah!"

And with that wordless offering she reared her head back and screamed, as waves of pleasure crashed all over her. By then Bell had stuffed two of his fingers into her convulsing cunt, as if to ride and monitor the sheer, pleasurable orgasm that rocked her world, causing her limbs to slacken, her mind to lose all focus as her folds roiled and squeezed down on his fingers. Finally, her orgasm ceased, and she was left gasping, her remaining eye lidded and unfocused, as Bell diligently lapped up every last drop of her juices, making small jolts of pleasure shoot through her whenever he grazed her frazzled clit.

"Haaah... That was... good..."

"I'm glad I was able to satisfy you, Goddess."

Hephaistos sat there for a short while, her hands threading idly through Bell's white hair, as she basked in the glow of her peak. Her meaty thighs slackened their tight grip on his head. Then she gently pushed him back, and bid him rise.

"Don't get too cocky," she said, in a voice half-breathless. She spied his young springy meat, now painfully erect. She took hold of the glans, and guided it to her weeping crevasse.

"D-dear goddess, you want it today?"

"I want it now," she growled huskily, as she lifted her thighs wide apart by holding the back of her knees. She laid her booted heels on his shoulder, and pulled him down on her. "I want to feel your thick hardness inside me, Bell-kun. _Now_."

Coaxed so readily, Bell had no other objection, and sank his cock easily into her. Both of them shuddered and cried at the sudden contact as their bodies joined together; and Bell once again felt the most exquisite melding of pain and tight, wet pleasure as her inner folds choked on his throbbing member.

Being young and eager, it didn't take long for him to thrust in and out of Hephaistos' cunt with ever-building speed, as he lay against her body and pushed his hips into hers like the desperate rutting of a small bunny. He slathered the valley between her breasts, his hands tweaked at her nipples, and he held onto her hands like an anchor as his motions sped up.

"Oohhh, haaah, ohhh, goddesss..."

"Yes! Hm! Oooh! Haaah! There, Bell-kun! Theeeeerreeee...!"

Proud, gruff goddess had given way to a female writhing wantonly in the greatest pleasure, as a young mortal speared her love tunnel again and again; each thrust making wet, squishing sounds that echoed in the room, as the table they lay on rocked and creaked. Bell was insatiable, pouring everything into it, while Hephaistos coaxed and milked his proud erection; her throaty growls and whines were the equivalent of her last vestige of pride, of not giving in to outright screaming, like some slut.

They came explosively, and Bell shot out every last one of his potent seed into the goddess, and he groaned as she closed around him, accepting and swallowing his heat with every pulse of his cock. Hephaistos squeezed the boy's sweat-ridden back, as drool dribbled from the corner of her mouth. She licked her lips, drawing further pleasure from the feel of being seeded by such a virile young man.

 _She recalled that first time yet again. She'd stared at their handiwork, and wondered what sort of joke was being played on her expense. She sure wasn't like some of the other goddesses, who thought nothing of dalliances like this. Sure she'd only taken up Hestia's request to craft him that weapon, but it was because of Hestia's earnestness, and not particularly because of the boy himself._

 _She'd placed her hand on her eye-patch, feeling a slight headache coming along when she thought of that other goddess. Surely that one wouldn't take this lying down, if she knew. Out would come the name-calling, and maybe worse things..._

 _Bell had then woken up, peering blearily around them._

 _"Hey wait a second," Bell said suddenly, standing up, and giving no thought to the fact that he was stark-naked in front of a goddess. "Does this mean I've finally scored with a girl?"_

 _Hephaistos had then looked at the young man's eager, red eyes and sighed. She'd bopped him lightly on the head._

 _"This and that are completely different things," she'd said. "What we did, young Bell... that was just casual. I don't think it needs to be said that you won't babble about this to your goddess, you hear?"_

 _"Y-yeah... Anything to help Goddess with the debt."_

 _"And that reminds me," she further said, placing a finger under his chin. A certain, chilly, pleasurable flutter played in her chest when she leaned in and whispered, "This much is far from repaying the full thing. It'll need more. A whole lot more. Of this." She felt so fiendish delighted, having this kind of secret. It made her pussy twitch then, and so it did even now._

She said then, as she said at this very moment, panting under him as they spooned together on the table.

"So are you free tomorrow?" And the boy's manhood stirred in response.

* * *

 **Commissioned by theqman90, thank you very much.**

 **If you would like a story commissioned, please feel free to contact me here, or on my tumblr "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

The most recent Denarus had been of particular interest to Hephaistos, as it was there that she received news that Bell had achieved Level 2. The assembly of gods and goddesses had then determined a name for the young adventurer ("Little Rookie" as it turned out) and then she lost track of the boy.

Days passed, with their little "arrangement" made to lapse when the boy didn't show up, which was understandable, when considering Bell's previous engagement with a dangerous foe. Hephaistos didn't grudge the boy not appearing for their rendezvous, because the lad was still human, after all. It felt better to get some distance, give time for the lad to recover, particularly after overcoming a trial that few could claim to have achieved.

This left the goddess with the unfortunate realization that she had been relying on the boy a bit too much during their early morning affairs. Bell was always able to release Hephaistos' tensions with his lovemaking, and so she would be able to spend at least the next twenty-four hours in a blissful, elevated mood. Now, as the days passed without her meeting Bell, Hephaistos found that she just could no longer function normally anymore. She'd feel dissatisfied, incomplete, like she'd made a shitty weapon, and everyone had found out. Ironically, this made her almost screw up her work orders. Her mood was eternally foul and bitchy, and all because she was missing out on some hot and young mortal lovin'.

It was an itch that she could not completely scratch, no matter how much she tried. No matter how much she teased her pussy lips and cupped her breasts, or used the "toys" she'd swiped from a certain goddess, she was only able to bring herself to a very unsatisfying orgasm. It frustrated her so, and invariably led to even more to her foul moods. She had too much pride (as a goddess) to admit that Bell had unleashed a fire in her that only continued to smolder when he left her side, and had been ignited every time he pleasured her, which blazed when they coupled. And with him gone for close to several weeks now, well...

Today was especially brutal. She had to give Welf and the others the rest of the day off as she retired early into her workshop. The itching in her loins had become too much to bear. Her fingers got slick and slimy from the effort of grinding into her pussy with every fiber of her divine being. Again and again, she came, hot and messy, but all she felt was a cold and nagging dissatisfaction before she continued to the next.

She'd gone through a dozen of those before she realized that someone was knocking on her door.

"I'm busy! Come back later!" she shouted, to whatever idiot was out there. She was still riding the wave of a recent orgasm, and she had no patience for anyone trying to disturb her high.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for disturbing you, goddess," came a voice that sounded very much like Bell Cranel. Hephaistos gaped, before scrambling for the door when she heard his departing footsteps.

The young man looked quite surprised when he turned around to see her standing in the doorway. He dipped his head in apology, when he saw her state of undress. "Oh, sorry!"

She smiled, relief flooding her as soon as she confirmed it was really him. She was glad to see he looked well, relatively normal and unharmed. "Come in, come in," she urged, turning back to the workshop. She stopped when she saw the clear trail of cum-drops on the floor, marking the beeline she'd made for the door when she'd heard his voice. She squirmed, feeling the warm wetness on her panties.

"Goddess?"

"Shut the door."

"Um... okay." Bell did as he was told. "I just came to see how you were doing. I'm really sorry for not being able to see you, goddess. But with the title I was given, plus there were some other stuff happening, well I, I kind of lost track. Also, I felt really guilty, 'cause like the dagger really helped me- I- eh?"

Bell was thrown off the loop when Hephaistos suddenly lunged for him, pressing her warm body against his, while then clamping her luscious thighs around his outstretched arm.

"Bell... please..." she whispered, tears in her eyes, as she clutched the front of his clothes desperately. She moved her thighs, allowing his hand to feel her nethers, which had turned wet and hot from sheer desire.

"Ah! Just as I thought! Well, don't you worry, goddess, I'll help you." And with that proclamation, Bell's fingers crawled through the fabric of her panties, drew them aside, before running them all over familiar territory.

"Haah... haaahhh!" Hephaistos near howled from the joyful feeling of someone else fingering her, and the lips of her pussy drew down on Bell's expert fingers like they had a life of their own. She covered her mouth, panting into her palms as her knees trembled from the surge of pleasure that seemed to emanate from Bell's touch. The boy's hand caressed her nape thoughtfully, causing tingles to cascade down her spine. Bell then found her erect clit, and after zeroing in on it, he quickly hit the jackpot and sent her senses skyrocketing.

Hephaistos slammed her head on his shoulder, her head spinning as she was finally rewarded with the one thing she'd been deprived of for weeks. She quivered and shook, waves of keen, orgasmic pleasure coursing through her as her pussy convulsed under an explosive orgasm that spread its juices freely over Bell's hand. She screamed into his chest, and felt like she'd thrown off some difficult burden from her shoulders. Her knees, unable to contain the pleasure, buckled, and she was only kept upright by Bell's strong hand, which propped her up by her shivering slit.

"Haah... Gaahhh..." Almost choking, she struggled to breathe, her mind a dull haze. The whole world made sense now. Everything slotted nearly into place. She was finally balanced, controlled-most of all, satisfied. Her orgasm seemed like the end of all orgasms, and it was all thanks to the kid.

"Uwaaah... That's a lot," Bell remarked, rubbing the sticky substance that stuck to his fingers. "That got really intense there, goddess. Are you alright?"

Hephaistos smirked weakly, wishing she could punch the boy for his naked cluelessness. But, it didn't seem bad. He was endearing this way. She touched his shoulder, then tugged on a strap of his armor. She met his eye. "I need more."

Down came Bell's body, lying back on the floor of the workshop. His clothes and armor were strewn all around carelessly, along with the last of Hephaistos' dignity. The only thing she wore yet were her thigh-high leather boots, which she didn't care to take off. For a moment she indulged in the boy's body, drinking deep of his young, virile musk, tweaking and licking his nipples, offering him many tiny caresses. He was already semi-hard, and through her ministrations he became as stiff as a hot poker.

Licking her lips, the goddess straddled him, moistening his whole length with her sodden nethers. Bell grinned, and remarked, "You seem really excited, goddess."

"Shut up and give it to me, Little Rookie. Hard." With that she plunged her brown butt down, fully swallowing his rock-hard cock within her walls. His entrance was made easier by the sheer amount of free lubrication provided by her arousal and subsequent orgasms, and he was able to fully sheathe within her up to the base of his crotch in one thrust. Hephaistos bit her lip, basking in the mesmerizing warmth of him filling her up after so damned long. Bell himself moaned as her folds squirmed around him, nibbling all around him like tiny mouths.

Hephaistos wasted no time riding the boy hard, her pussy devouring him eagerly as she ground her hips against his: circling in place, moving side to side, forward and back, making his cock strike every pleasurable spot in her pussy time and again. Bell for his part felt like he were about to melt into the goddess' velvety nethers, which were every bit as divine and spine-tingling as he remembered. He acknowledged her frenzied movements with his own, pushing his cock upward to stem her frantic grinding with his hungry cock.

"Oh...! Haaah... Yes! Harder! There! There!" Hephaistos closed her eyes, drinking deep of the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body from their shared connection. For each circular movement of her hips, he thrust up hard, making her skin prickle every time; for each sideways wiggle of her sexy ass, he pumped harder with indulgent glee, causing stars to bloom behind her eyelids. The goddess fully exalted in this raunchy, desperate congress with her lover, offering herself up to the needs of her body. She tossed her head every which way, spreading drops of moisture from her damp, messy hair. Her brown, glossy skin rippled with every loud, meaty smack; and also began to glimmer from the sweat of their combined heat, which grew to an even more passionate level when their pleasure peaked.

Hephaistos felt it coming, like a supernova bursting through space. She howled, throwing her head backward, her body locked in the convulsing throes of an orgasm. She cared not that she literally choked his length with the twisting, vice-like grip on his cock; she surrendered to the thrill of the release, even as it made her look like some lust-crazed woman. Bell almost felt like his soul were being sucked through his cock-as it pulsed and throbbed, ejecting thick, milky ropes of his semen deep into the goddess' core. Then, he felt the goddess's body collapse on top of him, still shivering, writhing from the potent effects of her orgasm, which caused Bell to grunt even louder, as a fresh batch of cum came shooting straight from his balls.

They lay there, locked in the aftermath of their ardent coitus, their hearts beating like one, holding each other's hands, his cock still buried in her divine cooch. After Bell's manhood pulsed one last time, traces of his cum came dripping out of her slit, a testament to the amount he'd fed the goddess. Eventually, Hephaistos came to, wiping the tears from her sole eye, before recalling where she was.

She clucked her tongue, a little of her normal demeanor restored. "Aw, man." She looked at Bell, who watched her silently through lidded eyes. "So um... how are you doing?"

"I'm... doing well, goddess."

"I see." Silence. Slowly, silently, she lowered her head, and laid it against his chest. She closed her eyes; it felt oddly soothing to bask in another's warmth. She wondered why she hadn't noticed this before, in their previous couplings. Maybe it was because right now was night-time, when all their other dalliances had been during the morning: heated, desperate fucks that had to be cut short due to the needs of the day. There were no times to cuddle, or spoon, or anything else. And now...

"...You mind if I stay here a while?" she asked.

"Not at all," Bell said.

* * *

"So then I took the dagger, and then I-"

A few minutes after, Hephaistos felt like she'd recovered enough, and was eager for more. But she wasn't too keen on doing it right away.

So she invited Bell to sit in the nearby chair, still naked, and asked him to talk about the past few weeks. While doing so, she eased herself between his strong, powerful thighs; and then she laid her head against his thigh, placed her face near his crotch, and began to play with his cock.

It all felt so strange, to sit here in front of Bell, fully exposing themselves to the other, while he went on about mundane things. But for some reason, she felt it calm her instead of make her feel inordinately ashamed. Bell was an honest, kind sort, the best type of creature a goddess could encounter. So she felt like she could do anything in front of him, without fear of censure. She immersed herself in his wide, adoring red eyes, even as she took inches of his cock down through her gullet.

Her blowjob was slow and lazy, as she didn't move her head much and forced his cock to point towards her, but it didn't seem that Bell minded. While he talked about Hestia, she made teasing circular ventures with her tongue around him, all while brushing errant hair from her face. While he recounted his recent adventure, she took his tip beyond her lips and began flicking her tongue all over it. While he talked of the chaos surrounding him since reaching Level 2, she teased and brushed her tongue all around the underside of his cock.

In a way, it felt like she were lazily worshipping him; or more like she was worshipping his cock. And strangely enough, Hephaistos felt alright with it. It was as if Bell was exactly that sort of person who would merit such a thing, and her mind didn't object. Besides, this was as much a favor for him as it was her self-indulgence; this was no worship, but like someone enjoying their toy. Yes, that seemed like a much better mental image.

"And then I-haah! Goddess! That's so... ! Haah!"

Hephaistos' eyes narrowed in triumph, as she puckered her mouth to repeat the same vacuuming motion with her tongue that had pleased him enough to interrupt him. Already she could feel his cock throb.

With a loud, lewd smack of her lips, she let his cock out. "Nuh-uh. Not yet." She closed her hand around its length, and then rubbed it idly, teasing it just enough to remain erect.

She stood, and walked over to one of her tables. She leaned forward against it, then presented her naked ass towards him. She looked behind her shoulder and winked at him with her one eye, tempting him to come. A warm hungry look came over Bell, who stood and wasted no time positioning himself between her legs.

The table began to rock as their lovemaking renewed. This time it was slow and methodical. Bell frantically rutted his hips forward as he gripped her love handles and railed her mercilessly; Hephaistos nonetheless luxuriated in the feel of a strong, stiff, dependable cock spearing into her from behind, this time taking in the intense feelings as they came. It was no secret that she began panting hotly not five minutes into their copulation, hissing through her teeth every time their skin slapped together; as Bell's intense breeding efforts intensified, burying his cock deep into her like a beast claiming its own.

After that round, another cooldown period occurred. This time, Hephaistos fully engaged Bell in conversation, while the two of them teased and explored the other's naked body; with the condition that victory would be achieved if the other came before they did. It was a shameless game that the silly boy had proposed. It ended in mutual defeat (or victory), as each simultaneously brought the other to orgasm.

The sight of his cum on the floor reminded Hephaistos that the night was already turning, and she needed to prepare for the next day. Even the boy seemed hesitant, wondering if she intended to keep going, even this late at night.

Bell's innocent look melted what little restraint Hephaistos had, and she crushed his body to hers as they began their third naughty round. Temptation had overtaken the normally responsible goddess, leaving her to indulge her lusts, as even reason fooled itself into arguing that it had taken this long for him to come back, why not take him for the whole night? And so, Hephaistos fully wallowed in her depravity, and pulled the boy down with her.

The hallowed workshop, already the site of their rendezvous, progressively started to stink of their prolonged, rowdy sex. They fucked in every possible way, until Hephaistos' well-used pussy grew sore, until only insipid streams of cum came from Bell's cock. And yet still, with Hephaistos encouragement, they continued on, thoroughly exploring the other's body, until scant traces of sunlight began to filter in through the windows.

"Is it... morning already?" Bell asked. His head lay against Hephaistos lap. His limp cock lay like a floppy fish against his crotch, tired after exploring the goddess's many strange holes and valleys.

Hephaistos smiled, idly stroking his forehead. "Yep. You'll have to leave, soon." Her dusky skin had absorbed much of their combined, sex-ridden musk, and was now streaked with dust and other marks that showed where they'd been pressed hard against something-repeatedly.

"Yeah... soon..." Bell blinked, and looked down. "Aw man." Inexplicably, his cock was slowly hardening again. The mention of "having to go" seemed like a trigger for the both of them now, as throughout the night it was the signal for them to forget themselves and go for that "one last" fuck.

Seeing that, Hephaistos frowned and bopped his head lightly. "No means no. I mean it. It's morning..." she sighed, as Bell had begun rubbing above her crotch, stimulating the skin there and making her crotch tingle one more time. "It's morning," she repeated, pursing her lips.

"Right," Bell said. "It's _morning_." The way he emphasized it made Hephaistos blink. Then she smiled.

"You're right. It _is_ morning." The usual time for their daily routine, which had been interrupted for so long. She licked her lips, ready to rollick for "one last" time-today, that is.

* * *

 **Another commission by theqman, thanks.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to message me here, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

The intermittent sounds of squeaking filled the room. One could also hear-interspersed in the incessant screeching-the lowing sounds of some sort of barn animal, the wet, squelching sounds like that of fruit being crushed underfoot, and a rich sort of slapping noise, like a butcher tenderizing meat.

All these emanated from the couple enjoying their spirited congress on top of a work-table. Their constant back and forth motions contributed to the table's screeching protests. The moaning and the others naturally came from them.

Gloriously naked, her curves displayed for all the world to see, the one-eyed goddess named Hephaestus lay across the table, her chocolate-colored skin shimmering with sweat. Her one visible eye was glazed with lust, even as her partner's motions made her voluptuous breasts heave and knock together like fruits in the wind, and sent ripples reverberating through her delicious-looking skin.

One of her legs was bent over the shoulder of her partner, the young adventurer Bell, whose pale, snow-like skin contrasted heavily with her darker shade. Gripping the goddess' thigh across his chest, Bell dove into the opening between her thighs with frantic, though precise power, their union creating the aforementioned squelching sounds, and the thick scent of female arousal and male precum that emanated from their lewd union. The goddess' other leg was wrapped around the back of his waist; with Bell's every push, the leg helped to make him plow deeper into herself, whilst also ensuring he could not escape easily from the honeypot that gripped him tightly to itself.

At the moment, their faces now twisted, like they felt the most exquisite torture piercing through their bodies. The goddess bit her lip, and struggled to ensure she didn't make too much noise, while Bell turned to the goddess' thigh-high boots, which she'd kept on, and buried his cries into the leathery surface.

"Cumming! Fuh..! Cumming..!"

"Haah... goddess... oohhhh..."

The dark-skinned beauty of a goddess, Hephaestus, let her legs relax from their tight hold around Bell's butt, letting it fall to the ground. With her other leg still draped over the young man's shoulder, this made her opening wider than before. So her cunny walls clenched tight around the young man's penis, milking his morning cum as it shot deep into her womb and ensuring none of his cum could escape prematurely.

They'd been having these "morning sessions" for what seemed like weeks now. Except for that brief period of interruption when Bell had recuperated from the minotaur attack, the one-eyed goddess had always gotten her little quickie from her willing confidante, the young adventurer, without fail. It had become as much a part of her daily routine as everything else in her life.

And the best part of it was that it never got old. One could never have figured it from the young man's innocent-looking features, which was so much like a cute, red-eyed bunny's; but he was a rapacious lover. Aggressive, relentless, virile-all qualities Hephaestos liked. Plus, she never got tired of how he was able to please her body, in oh so many ways that were surprising even to her. He was able to awaken parts of herself she didn't even know existed.

Their post-coital bliss ended, as soon as Bell expended the last of his essence. Truth be told, the boy was stiff yet, eager to go even after such a hard session. But their little tryst could only manage to last for so long, especially with the morning moving along as it did. As each one was well aware of the hidden signals from the other that meant they were done, like Bell pulling his cock out slowly from within her sopping mess of a pussy.

Hephaestos grinned to herself, shuddering at the subtle, delicious feel of getting her morning breakfast deep in her womb. No matter what sort of things happened today, she was at least assured to be as relaxed as could be possibly be for her work. When he left her entirely, she quickly pulled her thighs together, forming a seal of flesh that would ensure no drop of his hot essence could escape. For good measure, she pulled her panties up, to cover her there.

Then the two of them hurriedly put their clothes on. Their clothes always ended up in piles all around her workshop. It was a testament to their shared, desperate lust at the start of every "session".

"Oh? Oooh! Oooh, I completely forgot, goddess! I've got something for you!" Bell cried suddenly. The goddess watched him turn and hobble with his leg halfway through a trouser leg towards her. In his hand, he held out something small and shining.

She recognized it immediately as some sort of ore. But it was only when she reached out to touch it herself that she _knew_.

This was no ordinary ore.

"Where did you get this..?" she asked in a hushed voice. As she spoke, the beautiful lump of material seemed to shimmer, and sing to her in a dozen tiny whispers. She could count the many times she had seen such a material, and it wouldn't even take up her whole hand.

"I found it a couple of days ago," Bell explained. "And I would have shown it to ya yesterday, but..." Hephaistus palmed her eye-patch. Yesterday, she had been in an exceptionally horny mood after having gone out to a party the previous night, and so she'd done nothing but ride the boy's cock for a full two hours that morning before they scrambled to start their respective morning duties. Not that it was their first morning session to start off with her being a little more than hung over. "Anyway, Hestia tells me it's a really rare sort of object, and she practically told me to go to you to ask. It's kind of funny, that way, right?"

"Hilarious," Hephaistus said tonelessly. She swallowed painfully, like he'd just shot a thick hot load down her throat. _How could he have found something like this?_ It went far beyond just above-average luck, as this thing was reserved only for those higher level adventurers who toiled in the deeper floors of the dungeons; and even then actually _finding it_ required tremendous luck.

"Anyway, I thought about it, and I might as well just give it to you. As a gift. For... you know... As a token of my... um... appreciation..." The boy stammered, and rubbed his white hair, his cheeks flushed red. "...And... well, I thought you'd like this the most."

Hephaestus' eye widened, feeling honestly touched by the mortal's gesture. The redhead felt heat now touch her cheeks, which she stifled with a desperate grimacing motion. "I... thank you, Bell... That is certainly very gracious of you. But, then-"

After a few more moments, she was able to definitely confirm it. The lump of metal Bell had handed her was a piece of "godly adamant", the toughest mineral ore in all of this land. No mortal hands could fashion it, nor use it for themselves. She had only ever worked on godly adamant once before, and it had been an honor to forge it into a suitable piece of gear. The metal had properties even she, the god of the forge, did not know. It would be a delight to take off bits and pieces of the ore, to test it within the fires of her imagination, in order to elevate her craft to even better heights. And now, to be given such a precious piece so easily by this mortal, like it were nothing to him...

 _Did he not know that it would have repaid Hestia's debt to her many times over?_ Even a small pinch of dust from this lump would have been enough to cover the costs of the dagger. She wondered if the boy truly knew the value of what he'd just freely given; she supposed she should be thankful for small miracles that he hadn't been bamboozled by someone else before.

Then again, she didn't know if she should be happy he was treating her like she were his actual lover and give her gifts; she flushed again at the thought, as a pinched feeling came over her chest.

As a benevolent goddess, it was her duty to inform Bell about this. She couldn't just leave him in the dark about this. Also, she cared for the lad, even if she were loathe to admit it out loud.

 _Ah, but that would mean the end to all the sex_ , a small voice in her head said. She bit her lip, her fingers tightening over the unevenly shaped lump of godmetal. Hephaestus would definitely waive Hestia's debt for this, as it would be downright evil just to take the material and keep mum about its true cost, just to ensure Hestia remained in debt. That was not to mention certain snoopy gods and goddesses who would notice the cloud of deception hanging over her.

Without the debt hanging over his cute head, Bell would have no longer be obligated to meet her here for their morning "sessions".

Her treacherous cunt, still slick with his dripping, drying seed, clenched, as if knowing her thoughts, as if willing her to play the role of the manipulative goddess for once. She had no real obligation to Hestia. No one would ever find out the godmetal's true value. Hestia would continue to work, and work for the sake of the dagger; all while Bell secretly came to her chamber, to repay his part of the debt through a couple of hours of daily debauchery with the dusky, one-eyed goddess. She had to admit to being tempted for a full, long moment, imagining the magnified pleasure once she'd gotten to work a little more with the godly adamant: that combined with her lover's daily dalliance and she'd essentially be filled to the brim daily without end. She would be whole. Fulfilled.

It was enough to make her slap her hand on her eyepatch, rapping her head lightly for such foolish thinking. She was Hephaestus. A god. She had no need to fall for such temptations.

It had been a very good and fulfilling series of months. _But all things came to an end, eventually_ , came another voice in her head. It was a nosy, busybody voice that she didn't like, always preaching responsibility and all that. Which, in this case, was just as annoying as a piece of metal that simply refused to be tempered.

"Bell..." she said, looking up at the young man who'd already gotten most of his clothes back on. The clueless boy met her gaze, while tilting his head. "There's something you need to know about this."

"Hm? What is it, goddess?"

She bit her lip, then shrugged off the last bit of hesitation in her. "You really had no idea what you've just put into my hands, don't you? This precious thing?"

Bell's red eyes widened. "Is it valuable or something?"

"Valuable?" she barked out a laugh. "I wouldn't be able to pay for this, if you were looking to buy it from me." Well, she had her means, as a goddess, but it wouldn't be easy. "What it also means is that this can actually pay for the dagger I forged for your goddess."

Bell's eyes widened, as large as saucers. "How but... seriously? Seriously?" The young man took a deep breath. "Hoohhh... Whoa! Wow! That's amazing!"

Hephaestus was glad to see him jumping for joy. "With this, I can consider Hestia's debt erased. That I can assure you."

"Oh man, I bet she'd really, really like that!" Bell exclaimed. "Thanks very much for telling me, goddess!"

"I shall tell her today about it," Hephaestus remarked, reaching for her own clothes on the floor. "And... there's something else," she continued, watching the young man literally quiver in place, full of pent-up, vigorous energy. "I'll see to making a gift for you, young Bell. A sword, perhaps, using some of the materiel you so graciously gifted me."

Bell gasped. "But I do not know if I 'll be able to afford it. Are you giving us more of the same debt?'

Her sole eye blinked, then glared. "Boy, who do you think I am, some sort of tactless, moneygrubbing merchant? It'll be a _gift_ , of course."

"Oh. Alright then. Sorry about that," Bell said. The young man hesitated for a few more moments, before saying, "Wait. Does this mean... goddess?"

"Hm?"

Bell cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing red. "...Does this mean our morning sessions are... over?"

Hephaestus blinked once, twice, three times. Then she burst into a roar of laughter that echoed through the room. "Of all the things to ask... You really are cute, Bell."

"S-sorry," Bell stammered. He did not at all look like the masterful lover she knew him as; more like an innocent virginal bunny that one could just eat up. And on some days she did just that with the hapless boy, with his consent of course. "I-I-I just wasn't sure how you-er... actually... you know..."

"That's just what I like about you," the dusky redhead said, moving close to cup his cheeks in her hands. She leaned in close, as if she were about to kiss him. Through all the months they'd made love, thoroughly knowing and marking each and every surface the other's bodies, they'd never once stepped into that final frontier that would have marked their entry into loverhood-their lips. Oh sure, she'd sucked his cock and other places, and his tongue had tasted almost every other part of her, but they'd never locked lips as lovers did.

And it wouldn't start now. Hephaestus smiled, and head-butted the young man, causing him to yelp.

"...The hell you think, I'm some sort of person who needs that sort of thing in her life? Forget it, kid. That was just equivalent exchange, tit for tat, a transaction between the two of us." She waved dismissively. "So, yeah, with the debt cleared, I won't be needing you tomorrow." She snorted, looked behind her over her shoulder at the bewildered young man. "...Besides, haven't you got all those other young ladies to pay attention to? Including that Hestia, of course. I'm sure you're glad you have more time in the mornings now."

"Ehhh? The goddess?" Bell rubbed his head. "...I guess."

"See? Well, go on. Don't let an old goddess keep them waiting." She settled in, still half-naked, onto her chair. For a good, long moment, they stared at each other. Something like sadness (or was it regret?) flashed in the young man's eyes, before a brilliant smile came to his face.

"Well. I guess that's that then. Please take care, goddess."

"Uhuh. Go on, kid. I've got a whole lot of godmetal to work with. There's also your gift too. Come back tomorrow, it'll be ready."

"Goodbye, goddess," Bell said quietly, before finally leaving.

Hephaestus hadn't realized she'd been staring at the spot on the door where Bell's face had been for quite a long time until a knock came, from her Familia, wondering why she hadn't opened shop yet.

She excused herself from the regular work for that day, citing an extraordinary work order that had just come. And indeed, the work involved with shaping the godmetal would take days, even weeks before she could completely exhaust the resource. In addition, she had promised a blade made from the same material to the boy, so she had to work on that at least.

* * *

"Damnation!"

The tongs fell to the floor, clattering loudly in the sweltering workshop. She slammed the sword mold to the side, and slapped her forehead repeatedly.

 _Why was it so damned hard to focus?_ She'd been working on Bell's sword for close to a whole day now, and all she got for it was wasted materials, many ruined molds and frames, a frayed temper, and sweaty skin. It was fortunate that she hadn't had to use some of the godmetal yet-that was for a later stage in the forging-but already she could feel the repeated failures like stinging whips on her skin.

Bell. Bell. All her thoughts inevitably returned to the young man. His gift of the godly adamant had been all too sudden, like a thunderbolt from a clear sky. She hadn't had time to think more on the consequence, to even consider all the other alternatives available to her. Not until she'd already cut things off, had already driven him away with a curt goodbye.

Biting her lip in frustration, she turned to the side, making sure her profile was to the door in case someone was stupid enough to open it. Then she dove her hands down her trousers, pulled down her panties down her thighs, then dug around her cunt with a desperate whimper.

"Bell... Bell...!"

Images came to her, flashing one after another. They were each of carnal nature, of the many hot and torrid scenes she shared with Bell right in this very room. They were the sort of thoughts and images that no god or goddess should have-the decent ones at least. And she was Hephaestus, goddess of the forge. She should not be thinking of the various, spine-chilling ways that Bell's tongue has traveled through every inch of her vast territories, mapping it out until just a single touch of his finger on a place could arouse her no matter how shitty her night had been (which made their occasional massage sessions _interesting_ if not kinky); or of the only mouth that has ever known her other mouth more intimately than she ever could, whose inner juices Bell greedily drank like a thirsty traveler. She thought of Bell, and of how she'd dominated the young man several times, rubbing scented oil and salts on both their bodies, then stimulating herself by rubbing her body against his, the stimulation of the salt against her nipples and against her pussy causing orgasms unending; or of when she spent the whole morning beating his meat and forcing him to cum again and again, all while getting off to Bell's terror at defiling certain objects that were supposed to be sold by her familia that day with his stinky seed.

"Gahh! Fuck! Bell! Bell...!"

The resulting orgasm was short and weak. It left her completely unsatisfied. Grunting, she turned to the faucet bowl to wash the stink off of her.

In a way, she'd grown rather fond of the young man. Oh, sure, he was a master at what he did, especially during their long "sessions". But aside from that, he was an earnest, kind young man determined to make the best of what he'd been given-and thenceforth strove to do the best that he was able to do. The goddess refused to outright call it love. It was animal attraction. Misplaced maternal instincts. Something else she didn't know. It wasn't love.

It was indisputable then, that she needed Bell. It was a selfish thought, to be sure, but it was not one she could deny anymore. The carnal parts of their relationship, the comfort she felt from their brief unions, the stress-free days she enjoyed in the aftermath: she wanted it. She wanted it all.

So this should not-could not-end yet.

She smiled. A plan formed in her mind. She turned and picked up the sword mold.

Hours later, the promised blade was completed. She hoped Bell would be satisfied; she had given the sword even more efort, relatively speaking. She sighed, and put it away. It was way past sunset, and Hephaestus looked forward to a soothing bath and a good night's rest.

She ducked into her room for some clothes, then did a double take when she saw the man currently occupying her thoughts just standing there, twiddling his thumbs, his expression wary and bashful.

"H-hi. Good evening, goddess."

"Bell!" she hissed through her teeth, her eye wide. Her thoughts were all in a flurry, but she could definitely tell that this was Bell here, in the flesh. She glanced back down the corridor outside, fearful of anyone seeing them in that moment, before she finally went in, slamming the door shut behind her. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"No, I'm sorry, I just figured... that..." He scratched his cheek. "If this is supposed to be our last day, then we should probably make it count, you know? For the both of us. Since... like, the day's technically not over yet. What do you say, goddess? If you want me to leave, I'll leave."

"I want you to stay."

The words that came out of her mouth surprised the both of them, but Hephaestus knew it was no lie. Her defenses crumbled, her passions flaring up red-hot, she rushed across the room and threw herself into the young man's embrace. She caught the adventurer flat-footed, which made him twist his body to accommodate her sudden speed.

Before she knew it, she was kissing him on the lips as hard as she could, their moist mouths now mashed haphazardly against the other's. It was like a bubble of pent-up energy had exploded, flooding the two of them with lust that had been held back even during their morning "sessions". Their passions ignited, they breathed deep of the other's scent, even as their tongues began to carve out territory in their partner's mouth.

"Pfah!" Hephaestus pulled back to regain some air. A thin, slick strand of saliva bridged her lips and Bell's. She knew the lustful expression on Bell's face was mirrored in her own.

"Haah! haah! Goddess! Oh Goddess... hrmph!" Once again, she bridged the gap, assaulting the young man's mouth with as much as she could muster. Her lover retaliated ably, sending spiraling sensations of pleasure jolting directly into her mind.

Bell broke off the kiss after a moment, as he began to run her tongue all over her skin. Shivers ran down her spine as she moaned appreciatively. She ran her hands through his hair as he explored down her chin, then all around her neck, before nudging the fabric of her loose shirt away to nuzzle into her collarbone.

She tapped his head before his lips crested the peak of her boob. "Wait, don't. I've had a really long day. Let me wash up first." The kid stubbornly ignored her, and soon, her feeble attempt to push him away abated as she gave in to the sensations he was giving her. She sighed resignedly, and relaxed into the young man's arms. Even if he was slightly smaller and less built than most men she knew, there was still strength in his arms, which pleased her womanly instincts. "Well, alright... if that's what you want, I guess we're doing it like this.."

Taking this as a cue, Bell lifted her up by her buttocks before depositing her on the bed. He pulled away the rest of her sweat-stained, greasy clothes, then lifted up her legs to strip away her trousers. Soon all she had on were her panties and her leather boots.

Bell rubbed his cheeks nooooooooe leathery surface on either side of his face, breathing deep of the scent combining with the goddess' natural day-old musk. Then he licked all the way up to her knees, after which he parted them, allowing him access to Hephaestus' steaming crotch.

"You seem ready, goddess," Bell remarked with a wry smile. Of course, having known her private places more intimately than any other during the past months, he knew just from scent how turned on the goddess was, and of how ready she was to be mated. The young man pulled her panties down, and swept forward to make use of the opportunity to mash his face against her mound.

"Wait," Hephaestus said again. "I know you're as ready as I can be. So why don't we...?" She made a hidden signal with her fingers, which Bell understood immediately. Nodding, he rose and stripped off the rest of his clothes, before joining the goddess on the bed. He lay down flat on the mattress. Hephaestus moved above him, and arranged their bodies in such a way that her crotch now sat on his head, and her face now loomed above his rising erection.

"Ahh... It feels like such a long time," the goddess remarked, taking a deep breath of the cock. Though it was only just this morning since she'd had a taste.

Bell began tracing a line, back and forth, with the tip of his tongue through the area where her luscious thighs converged on her steaming pussy. For every repetition his mouth moved ever closer to her fiery center, until finally his tnogue grazed her pink protruding lips, which twitched uncontrollably; the sensations sending shivers up her spine. Then, Bell began to flick his tongue over a target of opportunity: her engorged clit, which made the goddess squirm even more from the pleasurable sensations.

While he slurped over her pussy, the goddess did not remain idle for long. She captured his long, turgid length with her mouth, and curled her tongue over its surface. The glans twitched in the back of her throat as she began to slide her mouth up and down Bell's pole, her lips coasting from the tip down to the very base, deepthroating him without a fuss. Bell gasped, faltering in his cunnilingus, but he rebounded enthusiastically, ripping into her pussy without abandon.

Hephaestus groaned, even as she began grinding her hips into Bell. Saliva dripping freely over his erect, twitching cock, her head bobbed up and down ever faster and faster, lips sliding with loud smacking, slipperysounds. All the while her mouth formed that familiar vacuum-like pressure through the inside of her hot, moist mouth which she knew Bell loved, judging by the way he desperately now slid his tongue in to caress the inside of her pussy, finding that bundle of nerves that always shot lightning through her spine.

"Mrrghhh! Mrghghhh!" Incoherent sounds came from their throats as the pleasure from the crazy sixty-nine position overwhelmed their senses. Hephaestus's hips gyrated over his face furiously, little caring that it might hurt; while he thrust upward with more fervor, making her choke on the meat invading the unprepared caverns of her throat. The goddess closed her eyes and milked the sensations for as long as she could-the fullness invading her mouth sent a warm, perverted sensation through her body, a delicious thrill of submission that made her pussy twitch and tighten; in turn this made her pussy contract and her fellatio's pace more desperate, which then urged Bell to get even more aggressive with her raging, convulsing clit.

Their orgasms unleashed at almost the same time. The goddess' divine nectar cascaded down over his face, bathing his tongue, his nose and his lips in her essence; then he flooded her mouth with his semen, shooting great, thick clumps of his baby seed up through her waiting throat. Overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through her body, Hephaestus collapsed limply on top of Bell; this had the effect of grinding her pussy even further on him, while her mouth was practically impaled on his cock, which still pulsed hot semen in wild, geyser-like bursts.

Post-coital bliss did not last long, but not because it was "time", as if this were just one of their morning sessions. They moved, then stuck together, wrapping arms and legs around each other in a wet, steamy embrace. Hephaestus' round globes pressed hard onto Bell's chest, her hardening nips grazing against the smooth, muscular surface. She grinned when he began to nuzzle the valley of her boobs, taking a huge, deep sniff of her musk. They struggled playfully, licking and teasing sensitive spots on their bodies to take advantage, to be the one to dominate: in the end, tellingly, it was the human adventurer who triumphed, who pinned the dusky goddess to the bed, and loomed over her with a triumphant gaze.

They wasted no more time in foreplay: she was well-lubricated, and he was stiff and ready. He punched through her glorious folds in one stroke. Hephaestus gasped, even as she took hold of the headboards above her. The familiar strains of the wet, meaty sounds of breeding sex echoed all over the room. Hephaestus' moans turned into barely restrained squeals as Bell thrust ever-more in increasing intensity, pounding into her deepest core as if he were seeking something within. Hephaestus grip on the headboard tightened in tune with her convulsing pussy, and it now made loud squeaking noises with every one of Bell's deep, gouging thrusts.

When orgasm gripped them again, they sealed the moment in a kiss. She tasted herself on him and himself in hers, and for long moments, as her womb drank in every dollop his inexhaustible cock could bring, their mouths were locked in frenzied battle.

"The night's still young," she said, biting Bell's neck. "C'mon, little Rookie. Do me. Fuck me so hard I forget about everything."

Bell obliged readily, eagerly, knowing this would be the last time he would ever make love to a goddess like this. Their sweat fell around them like morning dew as their connected genitals grew hotter and hotter, becoming a furnace from which nothing but pleasure could escape. Words failed them; only animalistic growls accompanied their desperate lovemaking, as they reached orgasm for many more times yet. Most of the time Hephaestus would get lost in Bell's eyes, like pools of red crystals mined from the deepest parts of the earth; while he mounted hot burning offensives into her deepest parts. When she fell, he fell with her; but in their falling they rose high, higher than they'd ever felt before.

It was nearing dawn before they finally lost much of their energies. They spooned together on the bed, their bodies glistening from their drying fluids; falling in and out of sleep, feeling safe and comfortable in the other one's arms. "Bring your goddess tomorrow," she said, when she was sure they were both awake. "When you pick up the sword."

"Huh? What for?"

She grinned to herself, while lazily tracing circles all over his chest. "Just trust me. And play along."

* * *

The next morning, Bell brought Hestia with him to the workshop, as she'd requested. The other goddess looked suspicious, as if she had a vague inkling of something that was about to happen, but couldn't exactly say what it was.

She met them in her office. Bell's new sword was wrapped in cloth on the table in front of her. "Let's cut to the chase. Bell here's been working his part to pay off the debt."

Hestia's eyes widened, flashing in betrayal. "You told him?"

"Actually goddess," Bell said sheepishly. "I found out. And I came here to try and beg for a way for the debt to be finished."

"And good news, it is," Hephaestus said, while Hestia stared goggle-eyed at her familia. "Thanks to what Bell gave me."

"...I knew there was something special about that thing you found! Does that really mean I don't need to work anymore for the debt! Oh, Bell, this is wonderful news. Kyahahahaha!" She took Bell in what seemed to be a bone-crushing hug, pressing his head against her voluptuous breasts.

The dusky goddess watched their antics bemusedly. She slapped her hands together. "Oi, oi. Calm down you two. I haven't even gotten to the second part of what I'm about to say."

"Before that, I'd still like to thank you too, Hephaestus! While it may have been backbreaking work trying to work off the debt, I don't have any hard feelings at all! Still, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart!" The other goddess bounced forward to hug her; coincidentally, she squeezed a part of her that was still sore.

"Gyaoh!"

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"It's... fuh... nothing. My hips... I..." she glanced at Bell, who looked on, oblivious. "I injured them recently. Anyway, not important right now! Listen." She gently shooed Hestia away, before pointing at the rolled-up cloth on the table. "I made a sword for Bell, another weapon that would help him. Don't worry, the sword is free of charge, and it's a gift." She unrolled the cloth, and revealed the weapon for them to see.

"Oh thank goodness..! M-my, but that's an impressive looking weapon."

Even Bell, who knew about the sword, was taken aback by its appearance. She offered it to him hilt-first, and he gazed reverently at the blade as he tested swinging it around. Translucent, blue-white runes shone in an unknown language on the blade itself. Hephaestus pointed to them.

"There is the matter of the runes I had it outfitted with. And since I don't work with those finicky things, I had someone else to do it." She had to spend a good part of the early morning, right after parting ways with Bell, finding the runesmith in question. She'd had to endure sore hips getting there, and had to hide it, before embarrassing questions came up.

"Wait... oh no..." Hestia's mouth became slack-jawed when she realized the implication of the runes. Hephaestus nodded, as if acknowledging that very fact.

"I took on the burden of their cost. But, slight bad news, Bell will have to pay off the debt. It's nothing serious... it ain't as expensive as the dagger. But I suppose Bell will need to have to continue assisting me in the future. What do you say, Bell? Will you accept the sword, and all its associated cost?"

They matched eyes. In that moment, the goddess Hestia was oblivious to the almost overflowing heat of passion that sparked between them. Bell smiled. "Sure. I want the sword. I'll keep helping you, goddess. But at least now, Hestia won't have to work so hard anymore."

"Oh, Bell, that's just so sweet... I... I kind of feel like crying... *sob* *sob*"

She beamed. "Good."

As a tearfully blushing, stuttering Hestia struggled to convey her feelings through words to Bell, the dusky, one-eyed goddess turned away. Then she spoke, as if the thought had just occurred to her.

"Oh, and also I shall be requiring your work on nights, Bell. Will that be alright for you?" she turned and regarded her lover, who nodded enthusiastically over Hestia's black hair.

"I'd be glad to," he said, making a wink that only she could see. She flushed, and felt the heat rekindle in her navel. She licked her lips. She so looked forward to the work they would do.

* * *

 **Another anonymous commission, thank you.**

 **If you'd like to commission a story, feel free to contact me here or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

All things were fair in love and war, mused the goddess Hephaistos, as she worked on yet another commission inside her workshop. Her muscles were taut, her brows furrowed, sweat trickling down the well-toned surface of her skin, while she set about her many tasks at the moment.

First was the matter of the commission, of course, which she could not just shirk. There had already been far too many instances where she'd had to delay a day, or two, in the delivery of her creations. The many adventurers of Orario had, over the course of three years, observed this change in the Hephaistos familia, causing many to conclude that business was booming, as there was no other means to explain the delay than a long and arduous queue. It couldn't be, they reasoned, that the standards of the prestigious armor and weapon-crafters of the dungeon city had fallen, for her creations and that of her Familia remained impeccably functional and impossible to accuse of shoddy work.

She certainly availed herself of that excuse, even to her own Familia, who had been rightfully concerned in their own way. Thank goodness there even _was_ a smidgen of truth, as business _was_ booming, which caused a massive backlog of orders that stretched for years.

Second in her mind, then, was the reason for the "lapse" in her standards. Her mortal lover, the cute and irresistible and no less manly adventurer, Bell Cranel.

For three years they had carried on this secret love affair, stealing kisses and moments during the empty hours when she was expected to create, and he was expected to work towards his duties as an adventurer. They had a baudy inside joke to themselves: "Bell, you've stretched my queue just as much as you've stretched my ass." In this way they trapped themselves in an endless stream of hidden debauchery, urged on by the goddess' inflamed sexual needs and Bell's near god-like sexual stamina. Together that proved a potent combination that would see them trapped in their mutual passions, ever seeking the pleasure of mating with the other.

Yet all throughout, she was ever so keen that their little trysts were nothing more than that. No expressions of love or devotion were demanded, or needed to be said. Hephaistos always insisted with Bell that theirs was merely fulfilling a trifling compact, and that there was nothing more to it than that.

And so, after a while, Bell seemed to have taken the hint and had then begun pursuing other women with frightening speed. His charisma was certainly deadly, as he was soon rumored to be not only an adventurer with the most potential, but also a bona fide heartbreaker with an insatiable appetite for the female form. Aside from his own goddess, who was notoriously sore about the subject, certain names as Ais, Ryuu and Rivieria kept on surfacing as the women involved in Bell's newfound womanizing ways. Thankfully, it never became a full-blown scandal—which was in itself a puzzling thing, but Hephaistos never tried to speculate too much. She was, after all, just as much a "notch on his bedpost" as the others, though she had the much more onerous role of actually being the one to unleash this cute little monster on the general population.

Three years therefore passed in this way. Hephaistos preferred not to talk to him about that, and so he continued onward in that way, all while the two of them continued their little "side-business". Unfortunately, it now culminated in a complicated situation, which Hephaistos was now contemplating, as the third most prominent thought in her mind.

It had happened last night. The stars had been quite bright and clear on the evening sky, which made for quite a romantic scene. It thus gave Hephaistos the idea to have their rendezvous up on the rooftop of her workshop, to add a little cozy atmosphere to their lovemaking.

(Not that love wasn't on her mind or anything. Definitely not.)

The strapping lad, having freshly completed his duties for the day, had arrived promptly. But before he could even wash up at her personal quarters, she had ambushed him, and dragged him up the stairs to the roof, where they wasted no time starting their coupling.

He trailed his finger around the curves of her breast, pulling the fabric to expose her flesh to the gleaming moonlight. His intense, ruby gaze lingered on her as his other hand caressed her sides, tracing the sensuous curves of her body; while at the same time teasing her with the extraordinary changes to Bell's own body over the years, which had turned him into a wonderful, manly specimen. He nuzzled her neck, his lips nibbling, licking, and sucking on her tongue and tracing a wet path over her skin with his saliva, causing her to shudder and pant in pleasure.

With practiced ease he swept away the undergarments over her breasts as he might a lowly monster, revealing the full breadth of her bosom which he greedily partook. His tongue licked and suckled on each of her teats, making her breath hitch as his teeth grazed them, while his hands massaged and squeezed the rest of her full mountains.

Then his face traveled down her torso, unraveling even more of her clothes as he went, nuzzling his face against her navel, leaving teasing love-bites over every surface as if to claim it in his name, marking her skin with his mouth. Her body shivered in pure delight as he stripped off the last of her upper garments, leaving her upper body exposed to the beautiful starry sky. Without pausing, Bell explored ever lower, dragging her trousers down to collect around her ankles, even as his tongue traveled all around her hips, teasing and planting kisses over the smooth surface of her buttocks, even as his hands reached around to give each buttock a firm squeeze. A breathy moan escaped her as her hands tugged on his silvery hair, her unspoken desire so apparent when she crossed her lone eye with his masterful crimson gaze.

They had then kissed deeply once again as they finished undressing each other, until they were both naked under the evening skies, her crisp leather boots the only remaining article of clothing. They made a bed of their discarded clothes, and Bell laid her on it even as he moved atop her, ready to claim her once more, as he had always done. He clutched her hands, entwining her fingers with his as his legs parted her thighs, until his great and powerful weapon, hot and stiff from desire, slid inside her, her tight hot, squeezing embrace greeting him with much enthusiasm. He'd moaned as she did, each of them delighting in the exquisite pleasure the other brought, even as their conjoined hips began the age-old rhythm that no man nor goddess could not escape—the primal, heavenly exultation of sex.

Their mouths were fastened greedily on each other; hot, wet tongues fighting for control even as he rode her hard, enticing fierce moans to resound over the starry night. She absorbed every one of his thrusts as a metal plate does her hammering blows—firmly, softly, and always with a promise of even more. In the meantime, he drove into her with every last ounce of his strength, plowing her heavenly hole with his own legendary weapon, ensuring that this divine sheath was shaped for him and him alone. He wanted her; she wanted him. They each wanted more. Again, and again, and ever again, for it would never be enough. Then, towards the end of their near-endless, almost excruciatingly painful and blissful rhythm, when their peak came and the stars above were replicated in their pleasure-drunk minds; he painted her insides once more with his essence, ensuring her core was always at his service, would always be a receptacle dyed in his colors alone.

For a long while they'd just remained there, spooning, holding hands, their faces glued to the other's as their tongues lazily explored each other's mouths. The chilly night air gently soothed the resting fires in their bodies—with Bell's manhood still firmly buried inside her depths. Eventually, after a while, the mortal's hips began to move, making the goddess sigh as the lewd sounds of their mating filled the night once more, the couple seemingly heedless of any who might have overheard their scandalous coupling.

…Well, a risky rendezvous outdoors where anyone could have spied them from the street, or from another rooftop, was already an invitation to disaster, but so far they'd done that many times before, and there was almost never a problem. In fact, there had been places much riskier than this. Hephaistus had sucked him off many times while he was stuck conversing with another person, usually his own goddess. Bell had even wrenched her screaming into orgasm, fingers firmly planted inside her panties, while Hestia was _right there_ cooking a meal, with the goddess never realizing the truth. There was the time they fucked _inside_ a market-place stall, where she had been exhibiting her goods. With her familia mere inches away, and it being a hot day on top of it, the two had become like sweaty rutting pigs, trying their best to quell the various sounds of sex before anyone noticed.

The most audacious, in her opinion, had been the "boot-monster" incident. It had involved a half-drunken idea cooked up during a feast, her deranged whisper to Bell during one of their sessions, and the adventurer returning to her with exactly what they needed: a cloak of invisibility. After a full moment of feeling sorry for herself for even getting this far, a part of her that was thrilled by the development nonetheless pushed through with the plan. It was thus that the couple spent a full day inside the labyrinthine dungeon of Orario, utterly naked, with only the invisibility cloak to hide their presences. The thrill of being discovered, nor less attacked by any monsters while inside, had made the resulting sex sweetest and most depraved they had ever done. This was balanced by the fact that they had actually been spotted by other adventurers in the midst of their coupling, though only sofar as they saw the boots Hephaistos wore, floating like disembodied body parts while Bell bounced her off his cock. Rumors of a flying pair of sentient boots, screaming obscenities, then began circulating throughout town, and presented as some sort of newly discovered type of monster, to the goddess' eternal embarrassment.

So, no, this nighttime rendezvous was not that extreme, compared to the other times and methods they had done it. It wasn't even _that_ romantic, no matter how much the mortal remarked it so.

It was then during midnight, after Bell had slipped away, leaving a loosely clothed Hephaistos to brood silently while looking out over the town, that the trouble began. And that came in the form of another goddess, who suddenly materialized when Hephaistos turned her head.

"Hello," said Freya, goddess of the strongest Familia.

Hephaistos took only a moment to understand: from the beautiful goddess' playful smirk, the knowing look in her eyes, to the riskier attire she wore, as if she were out on the prowl for those she could prey upon sexually. All of it added up to a realization that made the one-eyed goddess hang her head.

"Aw, crap."

Freya giggled. "Oh, it's not that bad, really. Do not fear for that fact."

 _Ughh…_ She could feel a headache coming. Not only was the great and influential Freya-sama here, she also knew about her and Bell…! Frankly, she didn't really care if the other goddess wanted to blackmail her, but she felt sorry for having to pull Bell into this. "Since when?" she asked.

"Three years is a long time," Freya murmured serenely, walking over to gaze out over the town as she had done.

"That long? Have you—wait, have you been… _watching_ us?"

The other goddess breathed deep. "Ahhh, the scent of young, blossoming love. It is ever so rich and gullible." She raised an eyebrow, as she glanced at Hephaistos. "I have been watching over young Bell for a while before you snared him. How could I not quickly discover your secret relations? Oh, but it was all so sweet, how you carried on so! Like it was a shameful secret or something—well I do say it is not. It's beautiful, actually."

"Damn it. Just kill me now," Hephaistos groaned.

"Don't be upset," Freya said. "As I said, do not fear. I am not here to gloat, or demand anything. Well, not from _you_."

"What?"

"The time has come," Freya announced. "Bell has bloomed into the adventurer I have wanted him to be. He has even become the _man_ I wanted him to become. I have been watching over him for so long, biding my time, yes, even watching all your escapades you thought were secret; even watching over _his_ affairs with those other girls. I have waited long for this plant to bloom, for him to ripen like fruit before I pluck at him. I have you to thank for pushing him to this point, for nourishing the plant, so to speak.

"And now: _now_ , I find his charms irresistible. Now I cannot help but want to devour him completely. To savor his taste, the accumulation of many days of toil and effort to reach this point."

"That is one disturbing speech."

"I just want to fuck him," Freya now said bluntly, making Hephaistos flinch. "Just like you. I assume, as you have always done, that you have no objections to that?"

Hephaistos' face flushed. "O-Of course not! Why would anyone ever think that?"

Freya smiled, cat-like. "Then you would not object to my claiming Bell as lover then?"

"No, do as you will!" Hephaistos said, turning to leave. She could not deal with the other goddess right now, especially right after sex. Sex always made her feel vulnerable.

"Don't go yet. The blackmail starts now."

Hephaistos stopped, and turned slowly to Freya. "What?" she asked.

"I ask for merely a favor from you," Freya said lazily. "In order to facilitate my transition into Bell's arms, I would ask a boon from his oldest and longest-running lover."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, as I said, this is blackmail, my dear. No one else knows of your little affairs but you; and I am sure you would want to keep it that way, hmm?"

* * *

About a week later, Bell returned once more from a successful outing in the dungeon towards another meeting with his goddess. Not Hestia, who'd said she was visiting some other gods for a meeting regarding him, but his other "goddess", the lover he'd taken up—the beautiful, ravishing Hephaistos.

She'd told him she had a surprise waiting for him on their next rendezvous, which honestly excited him. Everything she did and suggested excited him at this point, arguably even more than when Ais propositioned him for a quickie behind the training yards, or the time when his Goddess role-played a dog in heat for some reason, or at the dungeon when Ryuu was trapped in that monster's mucus and she actually demanded he ravish her before he could free her. Yes, when Hephaistos said she had a surprise waiting that was a very exciting prospect, because it meant she was actively thinking about him.

When he arrived at her workshop he was a little disappointed to see that she was just there, waiting. Oh sure, she was half-naked, but there seemed nothing different at all.

Then he saw her point at the chair, which he had never seen before. Then he saw the bindings on the table, along with the piece of cloth.

"Blindfold play? Oh, goddess, you remembered!"

"Hush, you," Hephaistos said. She strode forward purposely, her thick boots stomping loudly on the floor. "Just do as you're told."

"Yes!" He hastened to do as she said. Blindfold play was quite a rare feast for them, as Hephaistos had said she had reservations about the whole thing. But whenever she did agree, he knew he could expect her to do mind-blowing things with her boots, as well as raunchy, bare-back sex on the chair later. At the sheer thought of anticipation his erection near burst out from his trousers, threatening to tear a hole in them.

In less than a minute she already had him bound and helpless to the chair, with his monstrous erection all the more apparent jutting up beneath the fabric of his pants. Accompanied by a sweet kiss on the lips, she took his vision away, which instantly made his other senses sharpen, his arousal reaching a feverish high.

She quickly unbuttoned his trousers, making his erection spring out to full attention like a shipmast.

"Eager, are we?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes, certainly goddess," he wheezed. She gave his towering meat a firm tug. Then he heard the sound of rustling clothes—obviously her undressing. He ached for it, the anticipation burning him up from within. Eventually, the sensation he sought for came at last: the feel of smooth leather sliding against his length meant she had now encircled him along the sides of her boots, coaxing sweet sensations and teasing him with irresistible pleasure. Like a chained dog with food dangling in front of him, Bell strained and struggled in his restraints, desperate to rub and touch his length against the leather surface of her boots.

"You like this?"

"Yes!"

"Good boy."

With gentle tugging motions her feet rubbed up and down his length, assailing him with all sorts of delicious torture. All too quickly he built up to a brazen peak, but as if sensing it, she quickly withdrew, and the sensation of the boots around him disappeared into thin air. He whined at the sudden cessation, and would not be soothed, even with her approaching him and marking kisses all over his face.

"Mmm… You like it? There's more coming, don't worry."

"Ohhh… goddess…"

Unbeknownst to Bell, another person had entered the room, and had snuck in close to the entwined lovers. Hephaistos was well aware of her presence though, and despite the misgivings that could be clearly seen on her face, the newcomer strode confidently towards Bell.

As Hephaistos proceeded to lick and caress Bell's neck, the newcomer's hands begin running all over his clothes, unbuttoning and unclasping where it was needed, until they could access the skin beneath. Bell moaned under the intense, tortuous pleasure he thought his goddess was giving him, still clueless to the truth.

It was only when those same hands encircled his dick, slowly rubbing up and down his length, that he realized something was wrong. There _was_ a pair of hands on his erection, but he could distinctly feel that Hephaistos' hands were against his back. The impossibility made his mind wake up, alarm bells ringing, as he said, "Wait, what's going on? Is there someone else here?"

He heard a snort, which he could tell was Hephaistos. But another voice, something he had not expected to hear in this secret place, soon followed. "I am also here, young one."

"Huhhh?" Question marks could have been easily visible above Bell Cranel's head, indicating his great confusion about it all. The deception was quickly uncovered when the blindfold was removed over his eyes, revealing the truth. And the truth rocked the young man to his core.

He _knew_ her. Of course he knew her. He had spoken to her several times, had even bore the brunt of her teasing. Her presence, almost entirely glimpsed rarely around town, was that of an alluring magnificent woman, brazenly showing off her womanly aspects in her manner of dress, while also utterly unafraid of censure or unworthy attention. In fact, she even seemed to revel in being a sight that would turn heads everywhere she passed. For it was not only her sublime beauty that made her seem an untouchable entity, it was also the fact that she held the strongest Familia in all of Orario, and perhaps beyond.

This was Freya, a goddess Bell knew.

And yet what he thought he knew and what was being shown to him were quite different things at the moment. Freya liked to dress provocatively, showing off her sexy curves, yet now she was—to Bell—a symbol of all he desired. Her sexy frame was clad in shining, skimpy, skintight leather. Her breasts jutted out like great fat lemons, clinging tight and accentuated beneath the dress. Her cleavage was even now clearer to see, almost to the point of exposing itself to him; her belly, slim, smooth and unmarred, was bare. Her leather leggings made her buttocks seem thicker than usual, neatly following the contours of her thick, luscious thighs and her wide hips. Finally, she wore thick leather boots, pitch-black and glossy.

"Wha… Wha… Wha… Goddess?" he asked breathlessly.

"Indeed," she replied. Her body was so close he could almost breathe deep of her scent.

"What are you… What's going on?" In answer, her hand cupped his chin, the sudden feeling of her touch sending shocks up his spine. This was almost exactly like the first time he had touched Hephaistos—and also how he felt sometimes still—the feeling of boldly touching one whose entire existence was rooted in the divine was pleasure entirely unto itself. His whole face felt like a sexual organ in itself, the continuing contact making his whole face warm, even as his skin felt as sensitive as the tip of his cock.

And then when her hand went back to his crotch, patting and rubbing along his length, the sensation redoubled, tripled, quadrupled, such that his eyes fluttered, and he fought to stifle an orgasm. His little member jumped and twitched with every tug, as eager as an animal with its master.

Her words resounded in his ears like she had spoken a magic spell directly within them. "Bell Cranel. I shall formally claim you now. You are mine."

Their first kiss was electric to Bell, as all first kisses with women were. But there was something more at play here—something different rising from their point of contact. It was as if a mind-affecting spell had been thrust into him. The kiss was not just a kiss. It was a promise of so much more, and therefore images, each more debauched than the last, assaulted him, filling him with endless, hungry desire. Time and space and all mortal troubles were as nothing as he laid claim to this divine apparition, mating with it endlessly while consecrating it as a holy receptacle for his seed and his alone.

When the kiss ended, the images dissipated, yet they remained in some form, forever etched in his memory. He then realized that she had once more turned her attention to his body, unwrapping it like a present. He watched as she peeled his adventuring trousers down completely, before she then ghosted her hands along the surface of his thighs, making a pleasant tingle run through his spine.

It was then that he remembered that Hephaistos was also still there, silently but furiously continuing her loving ministrations on him like nothing had changed. It was made all the more apparent, when the two goddesses in the room kissed him on either cheek, sending him once more on the path of rapturous imagination. In there, he was as a thundercloud, enveloping, near-smothering, almost invisible as he wrapped around the glorious naked bodies of both Hephaistos and Freya, mating with them at the same time, every point of contact causing thunderous rumblings and flashes of lightning to erupt from within him; until at last after almost a millennia of breeding these goddesses wet, slippery streams burst out from within him, coating the land below with glorious rain…

"What's… happening…" he gasped, his mind returning sharply to the present. Though it was only a brief flash of imagination, he still felt like he had lived through every moment, like he had become some divine apparition.

"She is using her wicked magics on you," said Hephaistos, with some derision.

"It is all just part of my charm," said Freya, whom he realized was now breathing directly on his erection.

"Sorcery, you mean."

"One cannot be a goddess of fertility without exuding neverending charm," the blonde goddess replied. "Bell, my dear, this is only the consequence of bedding a goddess. It is only fortunate that _her_ aspects are so far removed from the act of sex that you were only able to glimpse a hint of the divine ecstasy—but as I am your partner, all my charms are now bent towards you, resulting in this. Do not worry. I shall make it worthwhile."

And with that her lips descended on the tip of his cock, swallowing the bulb ably while staring straight at him. Bell gritted his teeth, feeling like he had become completely drunk on alcohol in only under a minute. Every sensation she gave him was sweet, searing torture. She licked, she teased, she gulped, slowly moving down until he was halfway lodged within her divine voicebox; before she moved even further, suckling all the while until her lips centered around the base of his cock, near half of it rammed down her throat. Then she moved her head up and down, and her throat long with it, sliding him in and out of the tight confines of her mouth and throat like it was nothing, while sloppily immersing him with a liberal dose of saliva.

To Bell, it was like lightning continued to flash in his mind as the undeniably sweet torture of Freya's sudden blowjob coursed through him, gripping him in a paroxysm of pleasure he could not easily escape. A savage part of him longed to be set free, to wrap his arms around her, to run her fingers through her hair, to take her head and ram his cock into her again and again until she choked on it, goddess or no.

He was, therefore, close to climax then and there, and it was signaled by a stiffening of his shoulders, and a chill running down towards his cock. His balls clenched as he exploded inside her, as he tried desperately to hold himself in, to no avail. Strings of his white seed jetted down her throat, painting her guts freely. Through half-lidded eyes he saw the triumphant look in Freya's eyes, and the red flush that stole across her cheek, all while her throat moved, accepting everything he could give her in silence, her throat rumbling and giving him even more pleasure than he had even thought possible.

He groaned again, and then heard Hephaistos say, "Wow, I haven't seen that face of his in a while. It's like you really, really drained him. _Fuck me_ , that was hot." Dimly, he saw, with no small amount of surprise, that the one-eyed goddess was on the bed, half-naked, her booted feet high in the air as her hands were buried in the junction of her thighs.

A last spurt of his cum, and he was sated, all his ejaculation having been deposited deep in the goddess' belly, as if he had just fed her to full. When she withdrew from him, she did it slowly, deliberately, making sure he could keenly feel every last bit of her mouth against his length as they exited the warm confines of her oral passage. After leaving her lips with a smack, Freya opened her mouth, proving she had drunk it all, proving she had willingly swallowed his seed.

Freya's voice was deep and sultry as she replied to Hephaistos' earlier statement. "Don't worry. He'll fuck you as scheduled today, just as soon as I'm done."

"Goddess," he said, speaking it in such a way similar to how he addressed Hestia and Hephaistos: reverently, and with much awe. His erection rose, as if to salute her. He wanted her like a starving beast hungered for food. He wanted to breed her, mate with her, make love to her. To take and plunder everything about her, while also giving himself over utterly to her. And as if sensing that brutish desire, as if she too desired all of what he wanted, she stood to her feet, and dexterously straddled him, her leather-clad boots clinging to his shoulders while she presented a gap in her trousers, a deliciously-crafted gap that exposed the pink and wondrous entrance to her inner dominion. Her lower lips danced against his erection playfully, never too close or too far, yet always out of reach, her hips swaying ably to only just barely graze against his length.

"You are mine now, as you have been since you caught my eye, Bell Cranel," she proclaimed. "And thus, it is your privilege, should you choose to accept me, to claim me as your own in turn. What say you?"

"I'm yours, Goddess!" he shouted, and in that moment she obliged him by pushing down her nethers hard on his cock. Within moments she had fully engulfed his length, and after only a few seconds of hesitation, she began bouncing down rapidly on his cock. She was already very wet, he discovered, which only fueled his passion. Her pale skin that was not hidden by the leather suit grew flushed from exertion. Though he had only just cum, he had stamina to spare from his years as an adventurer, which he put to good use grinding upward into her pussy with everything he got. While doing so, she presented herself to him as an alluring beauty with few equals, as she clenched around him, as she panted sweet sighs onto his face, as she responded to his every upward thrusts, as her body moved and swayed. It all captivated him, to have something this divine and beautiful ride his cock with such determination.

Then he felt Hephaistos behind him, and she undid his bonds, leaving his hands free at last. He lifted up the goddess in his lap, who weighed almost nothing in his hands, and without withdrawing himself from within her, placed her down onto the bed, his hips ever surging onward with the frantic, feral speed of a beast finally unchained. Freya squealed in anticipation, her pussy squeezing like a vice in response around him.

With his newfound freedom the pace of their fucking grew. Something in Bell, primal and true, had broken loose, causing him to thrust into her wildly, his hips moving and slapping into her with lightning speed. It was here that Freya finally unleashed a cry of pure, womanly joy, as her legs wrapped around the mortal's back, caging him in her loving embrace, even while she experienced an ecstasy she had not felt in a long time.

They came together, in such a strong and powerful way; and yet it was as if neither of them had noticed that moment, for each was so intent on breeding the other that Bell's thrusting motions never stopped, even as copious amounts of his jizz pumped directly into the goddess' core, draping her inner walls in his color. In turn her love juices erupted, splashing all over his groin as the smell of her nectar wafted through the air, beguiling him ever more into this frenzied rutting that would never end. The two of them gasped and moaned their pleasures—he at having successfully bred another goddess, she at having finally claimed him as her own.

When it ended, he yet remained stiff as a rock, still raring to continue. She pushed him off her, then flipped him over to the side so she could loom over him, her blonde hair hanging over her head. She brushed some locks behind her ear as she descended, until her face was level with his crotch once more. She planted a kiss on his slick, glistening dick, which was drenched completely in their mutual juices. She planted a tongue between his slit, while her lips massaged his glans.

She swallowed the rest of him, her lips creating a suctioning motion that had him hooting in agonized ecstasy. Then, as he was settled deep inside her once more, she paused, then shared a knowing look with him. In a flash, he realized what she wanted him to do. And so he did; taking the sides of her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks as he pushed his hips upward, forcefully invading her throat. She accepted him without hesitation, a deep gurgling moan echoing from her throat. The rest of her mouth sloppily licked and pleasured his length, even as he began to face-fuck her in earnest.

It felt so liberating, as a heady rush of masculine domination coursed through Bell's mind. Here he was openly violating the mouth of a goddess whom the entire town deemed a superior existence, and now he was using her mouth like it was an onahole made specifically for his use. He thrust in and out, uncaring for her comfort, for indeed she also did not give any indication that she felt any discomfort; as she seemed to even relish being used like a cheap whore, instead of being worshiped like the goddess she was. Such mindless debauchery was perhaps her aim in itself, reducing a much-loved hero and goddess into little more than sex-crazed beasts, as evidenced by the frantic, desperate movements of Bell's hips coinciding with the rush of fluid from Freya's nethers that now coated the floor. All the while, the sounds of thick, slapping flesh mixed in with the furious squelching of Hephaistos' pussy as she fingered herself to her own finish through this debased voyeurism of the two lovers.

When he came, she did not swallow him utterly. Her hands, revealing their true strength, stopped him from pinning her head to his crotch, instead, she allowed him to cum until her cheeks swelled with his seed, then pushed him back until he sprayed the rest of his searing essence on her face, instantly defiling the beautiful, perfect visage of a goddess with mortal cum, coating her hair and making drops of his drying cum drip from her chin, her ear, earrings, and lips; drip, drip, dripping down to stain her leather suit and the rest of her pale skin, creating small, lewd points and pools of white on the glossy black surface. For Bell, who was watching, the desecration was complete, and though little he knew, he would now belong to Freya's, and she his. She opened her lips, allowing some of his seed to ooze down, even as the last of his ejaculate shot right inside, adding even more of his baby batter to the pile gathered in the goddess' mouth.

When his mind-blowing orgasm ended, he thought for sure that was the end—or at least he assumed that they would now return to another rutting, as he was still hard and stiff, ready to unload another batch. And yet he was unable to predict what happened next, for no sooner had he stopped cumming than when Freya's lovely, piano-thin fingers beckoned towards Hephaistos, causing the latter goddess to approach.

"Hm? Wha—wait, whoa—hrymphhhhh!"

In one lightning-quick motion Freya had seized the other's head and planted her face right against hers, before capturing Hephaistos' mouth and ramming her tongue right down the latter's throat. The other goddess could do nothing but squirm and struggle, as the surprise had caught her completely off guard. But then, as Bell watched, enraptured, Hephaistos' tense shoulders relaxed, as if relenting, with her body sagging against the other's. The loud, obvious smacking sound came, and it was clear that not only were the two goddesses kissing, Freya was also forcing much of his cum into Hephaistos' mouth, judging by the loud, audible gulps and the way her throat moved, forced to swallow dollops of his seed.

When Freya finally pulled away, Bell could see Hephaistos' lone eye was left in a daze, as if she had been entranced by some hypnotic spell. Her tongue lolled out, stained quite obviously with remnants of his cum. Quickly, she set to lapping up the cum still drying on Freya's face, though to Bell it was as if she was eagerly eating up the other goddess. No matter the truth, the appearance was the same, and the nigh lesbian-like way that the two goddesses made out, clamoring for his cum.

It was thus that Hephaistos was subdued, and defeated, all for a purpose only Freya knew. And Bell was about to discover that, when she laid the other goddess at her side, and then beckoned him. Tonight, he would dine on two divine spirits, and he would relish their bodies for as much as his mortal body was able. And thus he dove onto the bed, and straight into the pool of pleasure that only two goddesses could give.

Time lost all meaning for them all. He fucked them both: side to side, one on top of the other, him sandwiched between their lovely thighs, pressed between their conjoined breasts, or their leather boots stimulating him to a sloppy end. Their lusts unending, their passion reigned unabated, until even the bedsprings rang endlessly from their frantic copulations. Two rapturous, vivacious goddesses enveloped him in their ethereal charms, pushing him to the limit as no other trial had, challenging his body as no other monster had. He partook freely of Hephaistos, his long-time lover, while at the same time lavishing all manner of attention on Freya, his newest conquest.

They shifted from the bed: with both of them leaning against the window, perceptible to those who would watch the workshop from afar, as he took them from behind, alternately pounding into their bodies with the force of a man possessed. He did this until their bodies were glazed with his cum, their buttocks red and raw, until he had perfected his domination over their sinful bodies with his mortal seed.

All throughout, the two goddesses did not neglect their attentions on the other—as they engaged in a lesbian duel of tongues and fingers, each attempting to one-up the other and establish dominance through deft strokes or the exploitation of a gap in the other's defenses, even as Bell marked their bodies with his manly essence. The sinful sight of their little side-war, waged with much abandon and protracted depravity.

His earlier imaginations seemed like prophecy, as he slowly spent the night eternally entwined with the goddesses, exactly like the thundercloud had been. They pleasured him front to back, side by side, hip to hip, cock to mouths. They both seemed to fervently seek pleasure in his body, rubbing against him with the surety of one who expects release just from a single individual—him. Their voices were a repeated cacophony of high notes and screeching squeals, a testament to the crucible of ultimate pleasure that trapped the three beings therein. They became as a writhing three-head beast, making it impossible for a distant viewer to discern where one began and the others ended. Again and again he impregnated them, if goddesses could be impregnated, pumping their insides with his virile seed until every last bit of their bodies were soaked in Bell Cranel.

When their climax came, Bell was yet again afflicted with a scene straight out of imagination. Though perhaps, given the presence of the other goddesses with him, it was truly a vision. Hearts beating as one, they floated in a space made beautiful by the many glinting lights surrounding them, as if Bell had ascended to the night-time sky. From within his body rose grew a steady warmth, like a sun blooming to existence within him. The moment was so hallowed, so sacred, that Bell could do nothing but give himself fully to the tide of bliss that surrounded him. As the last few bits of searing comets shot out from him, to land on some place he could not see, Bell felt… content, like a man who had finally reached the bosom of that primordial Mother Goddess, even if in truth it was between the embrace of two goddesses where he found it.

The goddesses watched as Bell Cranel dozed, while their bodies remained intertwined with his. They preferred to stay that way, not because they had been tuckered out like the mortal had been, but because it just felt so _right_. Even Freya, who had initially come into the dalliance with a superior attitude, felt humbled, even when she felt the body of another woman in bed.

"He is brilliant," she proclaimed throatily, her husky voice betraying the hoarseness in her voice, a result of the myriad screams the tireless adventurer had coaxed from her in their rolling lust.

"Yeah… that much was obvious," Hephaistos said, rolling her one visible eye. For her, the start of last night's session had been built behind a veneer of blackmail, as she was basically forced to play along. But in the end, she did experience something novel, and she was satisfied, oddly enough. Her gaze went to a spot on the wall, whereupon she yelped. "Heaven's bells it's morning!"

"I've already taken care of it, now shush, let him sleep," said Freya, smiling fondly down at the sleeping form of the young man who was squeezed in between the two goddesses.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, that I've engineered things in town to ensure that our privacy is maintained. I've also taken the liberty of commissioning the services of your familia in this endeavor, so don't you worry on that end.

"I reckon this gives us… perhaps a good day before someone begins asking questions." Freya stretched her free arm, causing her free boob to slap on Bell's cheek. Responding unconsciously, the adventurer's lips latched onto her nipple, causing the goddess to yelp appreciatively.

"A good day?"

"You do want to continue, yes?" Freya asked, brows raised.

Hephaistos flushed. She wanted to say a lot of things, but knew she could not deny the one basic fact. "I—I do, of course…"

"Then we'll give him an hour or two before waking him up. Then we'll have until sundown to enjoy ourselves. Speaking of… we can't always be meeting here for sex. I've got a new place I prepared, just for the occasion."

"Wait, what? New place?"

"Of course. For next time."

Hephaistos' sole eye widened. "N-Next time?"

"Obviously. And for all the times after. Especially if we include his other broodmares in the mix. Oooh…what a thing to look forward to."

* * *

 **Chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder that the story is _commissioned_.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
